


Stay With Me

by Ifrit



Series: Nero is a Top now and you Can't change my mind [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Exhibitionism, I WROTE THIS IN 3 HOURS PLEASE BEWARE OF THE QUALITY, Incest, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Nero, What am I doing, bottom!Dante, this is one of the most fucked up family reunions ever, use lube kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Dante's reunion with Nero doesn't go exactly as planned.  Fortunately for Dante, it goes even better than he ever could have hoped.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading, only desperation to be found here
> 
> Many thanks to Maruwu and Ray for giving me the idea for this fic, even if it's sort of terrible and makes me cry a lot
> 
> Fanart by RAY !!!!! (@ginfucker): <https://twitter.com/ginfucker/status/1097003745324326912?s=21>

Seeing the kid again was like a fucking _miracle._ Nothing could have prepared Dante for the hair - shorn short to the sides of Nero's skull - and the jawline - oh,  _god,_  his jawline, cut like a diamond and dusted with the lightest beginnings of peach fuzz.

It must have been obvious to Nero how he couldn't stop staring, giving the boy in blue so many once-overs that he almost let himself get skewered on more than one occasion.  Dante's suspicions were confirmed when Nero began smirking at him after a particularly close call, hoisting Red Queen on his shoulder with that cocky smile of his directed right at Dante.

Honestly, Dante had dreamed of this day.  Many times.  Most times with his hand thrust down his pants, clutching desperately around his weeping cock as he cried out for Nero despite knowing he'd never show.

But again, nothing could have prepared him for _this_ , for Nero looking like a vision - and Dante was supposed to _fight_  while he was having this revelation?  One man could only endure so much.

Despite his rabid desperation to get his hands on the _ten-course meal_ being waved around in his face, like someone taunting a dog with a steak, Dante told himself he had to take it slow.  With how flighty Nero was when they first met, it wasn't crazy to assume that he'd shy away from Dante's advances after spending so much time apart - or so Dante thought.

With a nod of his head, he beckons Nero to follow him to Nico's van after the fight, intending for what would most likely amount to nothing more than a hug and a heartfelt reunion.

What Dante didn't expect was for Nero to shove the door of the van open and pull Dante inside, throwing him against the couch sitting by one of the van's windows.

Dante was left staring up at Nero with his mouth open in shock, the heavy _thud_  of the van door punctuating the way the couch sank to accommodate Nero's boot stomping onto its cushion, directly next to Dante's thigh.  Leaning forwards and _leering_ at the older man, Nero lets Dante hear him speak after years of separation.

"Is that your shotgun in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

The words were tinged with the kind of saucy edge that reminded Dante of his teenage years, and - holy _hell_ , Nero has  _changed_.  Dante didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, because Nero was lowering himself into Dante's lap, straddling him and moving his hips like he was a goddamn _stripper_.

Both the taunt and Nero's movements made Dante painfully aware of his own erection, while simultaneously allowing him to discover Nero's, which felt  _bigger_ than the last time they'd done this - but that might just be Dante's reaction to Nero's sudden confident sexual aggression.

Nero, noticing that Dante was getting distracted, reached out to pull Dante's hair with his mechanical arm, the sharp pain of it sending thrills down Dante's spine.  "You _listen_  when I'm talking to you, _old man_."  Now _this_ was new.  Not that Dante was complaining.  He _definitely_ wasn't complaining when Nero used his flesh hand to work at Dante's fly, popping open the buttons with one hand like this wasn't his first rodeo, like he'd had _practice_  since the last time they'd seen each other.

Dante, as usual, was going commando.  Instead of making a face and berating Dante like he used to, Nero merely smirked even wider, the tip of his tongue peeking out as he wet his lips in anticipation.  With none of the hesitancy Nero used to have when he would initiate a handjob, he slid the tips of his fingers up and down the shaft of Dante's cock before closing his grip around its girth almost painfully.  "You never change, do you.  You always _were_ so eager to fuck me, constantly ready to pull your dick right out of your pants and bend me over whatever surface was closest."  Nero spoke in a harsh whisper, pumping Dante's cock at a punishing pace.  His eyes were full of white-hot fire, staring intently at Dante's warring expressions of utter arousal and bewilderment.  The arousal won out, of course, Dante's skull hitting the wall behind him as he let himself succumb to the feeling of Nero stroking him to heaven.

"Still... still am," Dante panted, hands gripping Nero's thighs so hard they were sure to leave bruises.  "I still want to... want to bend you right over that table, Nero," he let out a sharp gasp as Nero pressed the nail of his thumb into the hole of his leaking tip, "make you remember what my cock feels like buried inside you."

There was nothing good that was to come from the sly smile stretching across Nero's lips, which was proven by the way Nero took his hand away, leaving Dante hard and _aching_  with the sudden lost of contact.  Dante let out an honest-to-god _whine_ , hips chasing that sinful friction in thrusts that mimed the way Dante liked to fuck Nero in his lap.  "Sorry, handsome," Nero chuckled huskily, voice deep and raspy with lust, "but I'm not granting that wish."

Before Dante could ask what Nero meant by that, he was being dragged down the couch and onto his back, arms shooting out to catch himself on the sides of it.  That left Nero with no resistance against pulling Dante's jeans down to his ankles before brandishing his own dick from his pants, the member twitching and dripping just as much as Dante's.

Dante had an idea of what was about to happen - this wasn't the first time he'd played catcher to Nero's pitcher, but it was certainly the first time Nero had initiated the switch.  Nero also knew _exactly_ what he was doing, if Dante were to gather anything from the way he was beginning to slide his fingers in and out of his mouth to wet them.  Dante could feel his own mouth begin to water at the sight, especially when Nero opened his mouth wide to show Dante the way his tongue curled between his fingers, laving over every nook and cranny before they popped back out in the open, positively _dripping_ with Nero's saliva.

Dante was so distracted by the display that he hadn't moved a single muscle in that uncomfortable position, his dick flooding with precum.  Nero used those fingers to drag up the length of Dante's rigid cock and catch the make-shift lubricant, rubbing it between his fingers and his thumb before reaching down and pressing against the ring of muscle guarding Dante's entrance.  "Don't be such a tight-ass," Nero snickered, laughing at his own terrible line as he sunk two of his fingers in as deep as he could manage.  "I promise I'll take good care of you.  I gotta return the favor, don't I?"

Dante was too busy moaning at the intrusion to answer, hips lifting off the cushions to try and pull Nero's fingers deeper inside him.  Nero, in trying to stop Dante from moving at his own pace, hooked his fingers right into his prostate, _ripping_ a roar of pleasure from Dante's mouth.

"Did missing me turn you into a bottom bitch _?_ " Nero asked incredulously, holding Dante's hips down with his devil breaker, the metal of it biting into Dante's skin and drawing blood to the surface.  Using the pain as a distraction, Nero added a third finger, relentlessly driving his fingers into that sweet spot to send Dante out of his mind with pleasure.  As it was, he was minutes from release.  Nero could tell by the way Dante clamped around his fingers, almost _sucking_  him in whenever he tried to pull out.

In the end, Nero had to leave Dante empty, pulling Dante's pants clean off and fully intending to replace his fingers with what Dante was waiting for.  He chokes his dick right below the head for more control as he lines himself up, roughly teasing Dante by thrusting it against the entrance catching the tip inside him for a brief second before pulling right back out.

Dante looked _ruined_ , head lolling to the side and his long hair, damp with sweat, draped haphazardly across his face.  His lips were red from the constant biting as he tried and failed to muffle his cries of pleasure.  He sure did make for a pretty picture, looking completely fucked out before Nero even got his dick inside him.

Nero lifts Dante's legs, pulling his knees around his waist for Dante to hook his ankles behind his back and running his hands along the sensitive insides of his thighs.  "How does it feel to lose control, old man?" he hummed, breath quickening as he finally, _finally_  pushed himself inside Dante's unforgiving heat.  Dante cried out again, this time in pain, since Nero had forgone the lube - any damage would be healed up soon enough.  Besides, Dante was always a bit of a _masochist_.  Why else would he let himself get skewered by so many swords?

"Feels - feels so _good_ ," Dante moans, hands clutching so desperately at the couch's armrests that they begin to tear.  Nero wasn't even halfway in - he could only imagine how good it would feel to have Dante writhing around the full length of his cock.  "Nero, please, _please_  just _fuck me already!_ "

Clicking his tongue, Nero shook his head and pulled right back out, leaving in just the tip and causing Dante to howl in frustration.  "Be patient, Dante," Nero laughed.  "You won't be getting anything if you don't _behave_."

Dante took in a sharp breath, tightening around Nero's cock - it looked like treating Dante like a _naughty schoolboy_ was really hitting some buttons, and Nero couldn't help but laugh at the discovery.  "You like that?" Nero grunted, thrusting back in further than he had before.  "You like it when I tell you to be a _good boy?_ "

"Yes, sir," Dante moaned, tightening even further, and now it was _Nero's_ turn to get excited, the thrill of being called 'sir' serving as the catalyst that drives his dick all the way in to the hilt.  He stays buried inside Dante like that for a few seconds, feeling him spasm around his length while trying to adjust to his thickness.

Nero can only wait so long.  He pulls out eagerly to thrust right back in, sending shockwaves rippling along Dante's nerves as he grazes his prostate.  Once he starts, he can't stop, pounding into Dante with a punishing pace that drives the older man _crazy_.  The angle that Nero is holding Dante at ensures that he hits the sweet spot on every thrust, a burst of precum escaping Dante's dick every time he does.

So lost in the sensation, Nero almost doesn't hear Dante's reedy cries for _more_ , _please, harder,_ but he's more than happy to oblige.  Going into a bit of a frenzy, he falls forward and rests his forearms on either side of Dante's head while his hips continue to smack relentlessly against his ass.  Their lips are close enough to touch, but Nero doesn't let them, instead exchanging hot breaths as they gazed at each other with eyes-half lidded.  Mouth falling open on a helpless moan, Dante pulls Nero in even closer with his legs as he tries his damnest to thrust his hips up and get Nero even _deeper._

"Keep making noises like _that_  and I'll start thinking you missed me," Nero pants, _growling_  with the force he puts behind every thrust in.

" _Fuck,_ I-I did," Dante gasps.  "I missed you so-" but he can't finish the sentiment, words dying around a silent scream as Nero _grinds_  into him with a brutal snap of his hips.

An errant thought worms its way into the back of Nero's mind and he rises back up, getting a good look at Dante's _wrecked_ figure underneath him.  This was the kind of moment that should last a lifetime, he reasons.  He doesn't stop the movement of his hips as he reaches into his back pocket for his phone, smiling deviously as he made sure to get a good view of Dante's face and the place his dick was buried in the same shot. 

"Say cheese," he hums, delighting in the way Dante's gaze snaps to the lens of his phone.  The way Dante squeezes almost _unbearably_ tightaround him almost makes him lose his grip.

"Shit, yeah," he groans, trying his hardest to keep his phone steady as he continues to pound into Dante.  " Make love to the camera!"  The old man really _is_ into this, judging by the way his back arches off the couch cushions, head thrown to the side to bite into the leather of his coat.  "Trying to keep quiet?  C'mon, that's not what the viewers are paying for."

Dante lets go to retaliate, only to let out a bitten-off moan when Nero reaches down and starts pumping his cock.  He's fucking _shuddering_ , too turned on by the prospect of strangers watching him get fuckedto control himself.  His cock is _dripping_ , and it's not long before he shudders one last time, thick ropes of cum shooting all the way up to his chin when Nero squeezes the glans of his cock and hits his prostate all at once.

Nero follows Dante over the edge soon after, overwhelmed by the sight of Dante resisting the lens of the camera and the feeling of his entrance squeezing and swallowing him whole as they cum together.  He has barely enough foresight to stop recording when he drops his phone to the ground, trying to catch his breath while bringing his cum-covered fingers up to his mouth for a taste.

After taking a few moments to get back to his senses, Dante props himself up on his elbows.  "You been waiting long to do that to me, kid?"

Still buried inside Dante, Nero leans forwards to brush their lips together.  Pressing his forehead against Dante's, he sighs, "Yeah.  Too long, actually."

"You should be proud of yourself.  The sex was fucking hot."

"I know, you kinky bastard."

They share a tired laugh and a few lazy kisses before Dante moves back to lay across the couch.  Nero follows him after his softening dick slides out, draping himself over Dante's front like an oversized cat.

A few moments pass, Dante carding his fingers through Nero's hair when he decides to break the silence.

"You're sending me that video, right, kid?"

Nero can't help but laugh, biting Dante's collarbone teasingly as he replies, "Only if I get to fuck you again while you watch it."

" _Deal_."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno) on twitter if ya want


End file.
